Mesotherapy is described by Wikipedia as a non-surgical cosmetic medicine treatment. Mesotherapy employs multiple injections of pharmaceutical and homeopathic medications, plant extracts, vitamins, and other ingredients into the subcutaneous fat.
WO 08/057976 to Sibbitt et al. describes multiple dose syringe apparatus and methods which are described as being suitable for use to administer multiple small doses of drugs particularly for dermatology, plastic surgery, cosmetic surgery, and neurological medicine. The multiple dose syringes can be constructed from a conventional syringe and conventional plunger with adapters, and also by individual injection mounding.
WO 06/102676 to Perez et al. describes injectable implants that are described as being useful in supplementing soft tissue, particularly skin. The publication relates to dermal filler compositions of biocompatible polyethylene oxides that may be introduced, perhaps by injection, into areas of soft tissue often considered in need of augmentation. Examples include cosmetic enhancement or correction of facial defects due to scarring, aging and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,028 to Mueller et al. describes a method of depilation in a human by injecting a dose of chemical depilatory solution into a hair follicle to permanently destroy hair growth at that location. Injection of the chemical depilatory solution may be effected by means of a hypodermic syringe for penetrating beneath the skin surface and for dispensing effective dosage amounts of the depilatory solution into the follicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,498 to Brannan et al. describes a device for correcting fine superficial facial lines, which comprises a syringe fitted with a 31-33 gauge needle and an aqueous suspension of non-crosslinked fibrillar atelopeptide collagen contained within the syringe barrel, the concentration of collagen in the suspension being in the range of 10 to 50 mg/ml, and the suspension exhibiting an extrusion plot in which there is a smooth substantially linear increase in force up to a substantially constant force in the range of 5 to 30 newtons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,118 to Alchas et al. describes a method of performing an intradermal injection using a drug delivery device containing the substance to be injected. A device for practicing the method includes a needle cannula having a forward tip and a limiter portion having a skin engaging surface surrounding the needle cannula. The needle cannula is in fluid communication with the substance and the tip of the needle cannula extends beyond the skin engaging surface a distance equal to approximately 0.5 mm to 3.0 mm. The needle cannula includes a fixed angle of orientation relative to the plane of the skin engaging surface. The skin engaging surface limits penetration of the needle tip into the skin so that the substance can be expelled through the needle tip into the dermis layer. Preferably, the fixed angle of orientation of the needle cannula is generally perpendicular relative to the skin surface, and the skin engaging surface is generally flat.
US Patent Application Publication 2008/0262436 to Olson describes an injection device comprising a tubular elongated main body, a needle shield slidably arranged in said main body, a needle shield link slidably connected to said needle shield, a enclosure containing medicament arranged in said main body, a needle connected to said enclosure, a plunger operatively arranged to said enclosure for ejecting said medicament through said needle and arranged on its upper part with a number of outwardly extending stop members, spring means arranged to said plunger for operating said plunger, a dose activating means, a needle shield spring surrounding the needle shield link. The device is characterised in that said injection device further comprises a first tubular member rotationally and slidably arranged inside said needle shield link, said tubular member comprises a number or ridges and protrusions on both its outer and inner surfaces, said ridges and protrusions on the outer surface of the tubular member co-operate with guide members arranged on the inner surface of said needle shield link, said ridges and protrusions on the inner surface of the tubular member co-operate with the outwardly extending stop members of the plunger that said injection device further comprises a second tubular member arranged inside said housing, arranged and designed with a number of ridges and protrusions on its inner and outer surfaces capable of setting and delivering a certain preset dose.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,570 to Gerondale et al. describes a controlled volume injection/aspiration device includes a syringe having a body for containing a medicament, a needle and a piston slidably disposed within the body. A shell is provided for receiving the syringe body and a plunger rack is disposed within the shell. A manually operated control is disposed in an operative relationship with the plunger rack for moving the plunger rack in a stepwise forward direction causing the piston to eject discrete doses of medication from the syringe body through the needle. The manual operated control is also operative for moving the piston in a stepwise reverse direction causing the piston to aspirate fluid into the syringe body through the needle.
The following references may be of interest:
PCT Publication WO 08/072229 to Levin et al.
U.S. Design Pat. D593,677 to Mudd et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,001 to Tsals et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2008/0021439 to Brittingham et al.
An insulin pen is described by Wikipedia as an insulin injection system for the treatment of diabetes. A pen has a disposable needle, a vial of insulin, and the pen housing. To use a pen, the user screws on a new needle, turns a dial on the end of the pen to the number of units of insulin needed, and inserts the needle into the skin. She then presses a button on the end of the pen to deliver the selected dose, waits until the dose is delivered, and removes the needle.